1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistance training device for training the lower extremities and more specifically muscles and other structures of the hip.
2. Related Art
Resistance training can generally be thought of as a form of training where physical resistance against muscle movement is used to strengthen and build muscle. Resistance training benefits to overall health, and is the basis of many forms of rehabilitation and athletic training.
The benefits of resistance training in overall health include increased strength, muscle tone, and bone density. This increase in strength, muscle tone, and bone density often translates into improved athletic performance such as improved speed and endurance. In addition, regular training has been shown to reduce the occurrence of cancer, diabetes, and cardiovascular diseases as well as improve immune system function, lower blood pressure, and alleviate symptoms of depression.
Resistance training is used in rehabilitation as well. For example, resistance training is often used to rebuild atrophied muscles and restore functionality of strained or injured joints. In some cases resistance training is even used as a part of cardiac rehabilitation as it is known that resistance training can improve cardiovascular health over time.
The muscles of the hip and thigh are used in walking, running, and almost every athletic activity. Thus, it is desirable to have a resistance training device configured to focus training on these muscles and their corresponding body structures. However, traditional training devices do not focus on the muscles of the hip and typically operate on both legs at the same time and thus are unsuitable in situations where training of one leg is desired such as in rehabilitation. In addition, traditional devices using weights do not provide variable resistance and thus are incapable of maximizing resistance across the range of motion of a user's legs.
Other traditional devices offer focused training for a single leg and may provide variable resistance; however, these devices are not focused on hip and thigh muscles and have very limited or no resistance adjustability.
Thus, what is desired and disclosed herein is a hip flexor for muscles of the lower extremities that provides variable and adjustable resistance while focusing training on a user's hip muscles.